Update 0.12.1
Update 0.12.1 is an update for Minecraft Pocket Edition that is widely called The Nether Update. Release Date The Amazon Appstore and Fire OS got it on September 4, 2015. Windows phone and iOS App Store got it on September 8, 2015. The other Appstores got the update on September 9, 2015. Release Date for Fire OS and Amazon Appstore: September 4, 2015 Release Date for Windows Phone and iOS App Store: September 8, 2015 Release Date for others: September 9, 2015 Beta Builds Beta Builds were released on July 29, 2015 for Android devices. ' Final Beta Build: Build 13' Additions Gameplay * Controller support * Keyboard support * Hunger * Experience * Weather ** Rain ** Snowfall ** Thunderstorm * Sprinting and sneaking ** Option to reverse the location of the Sneak and Jump button ** The jump button has been moved to the right side of the screen. *** Added a sneaking button in place of where the current jump button is. **** These are the new default controls. * Options ** Option to disable the auto-jump feature ** Added camera mode slider on options (First-person, Third-person, Front third-person) ** FOV option slider * Brewing * Difficulties ** Easy ** Medium ** Hard *** Mobs deal more damage and zombies/skeletons have a increased chance of wearing, picking up, or spawning with better armor or tools. * Animation for switching items. * Critical hits ** Scored by attacking in midair Blocks * Enchantment table ** Version Exclusive: Book on table glows ** Can be used in Creative Mode * Anvil ** All 3 damage types ** Can be used in Creative Mode * Brewing Stand ** Can be used in Creative Mode * Mob head ** Inventory icons are not 3-D * Flower pot * Soul sand * Nether brick fence * Nether quartz ore Items * Potions ** Splash potion * Gold nugget * Golden carrot * Nether wart * Glistering melon * Golden apple * Enchanted golden apple * Rabbit's foot (creative only as rabbits have not been added yet) * Blaze rod * Blaze powder * Ghast tear * Spider eye * Fermented spider eye * Bottle o' enchanting (creative only as villager trading has not been added yet) * Poisonous potato * Enchanted books Creative inventory additions * Spawn eggs: ** Ghast ** Blaze ** Ocelot * Glowstone dust * Gunpowder * Redstone dust (brewing only) * Slimeball * Sugar * Magma cream * Apple * Coal * Charcoal * Iron ingot * Gold ingot * Emerald * Diamond * Raw porkchop * Cooked porkchop * Steak * Raw chicken * Cooked chicken * Baked potato * Bread * String * Stick * Beetroot * Beetroot soup * Mushroom soup * Packed ice * Boats: ** Spruce, birch, jungle, acacia, and dark oak variants * Leather Armor * Chain Armor * Iron Armor * Gold Armor * Diamond Armor World generation * The Nether ** Nether portals can also be up to 23x23 in size ** All items previously obtained through the Nether reactor are now available through their normal means. * Nether fortresses Mobs * Iron golem * Snow golem ** Version Exclusive: Shows jack o' lantern as the head if used for building, in place of the pumpkin, though a pumpkin can still be used * Ocelot * Zombie Villagers ** Version Exclusive: Villagers retain their profession and clothes, which appear tattered, and have a green wart on their nose ** Baby Zombie Villagers * Blaze * Wither skeleton ** Shorter than PC counterparts * Charged Creepers Changes General * Graphics ** Tinted water - gradient from aqua to dark blue when viewed from a distance * Relocated pause and chat button * Version Exclusive: Leaves in snowy taigas now appear frost-covered * Scrollbar ** Always visible ** New texture * The player can now swim in lava * Updated Sounds ** Third person view is no longer a toggle switch *** It is now a slider bar, with 3 options: **** Option 1 - first person view **** Option 2 - third person view **** Option 3 - frontal face view Mobs * Burning mobs have a sizzling particle effect once extinguished * Mobs will now drop experience when killed * Zombie ** Zombies now wear different armor and can hold items ** Zombies now drop weapons and armor rarely ** Zombies can now break down doors ** If killed by a charged creeper, it will drop its head. ** Now able to detect player up to 40 blocks * Skeleton ** Skeletons now wear different armor and can hold items ** Improved accuracy ** Skeletons now drop weapons and armor rarely ** Spawning a Skeleton in the nether can turn into a wither skeleton ** If killed by a charged creeper, it will drop its head. * Creeper ** Creepers struck by lightning now turn into Charged creepers ** Run away from Ocelots (Wild and Tamed variants) * Slime ** Slimes now have particles when jumping * Magma Cube ** Now spawn in the Nether ** Magma cubes now split when killed * Zombie Pigman ** Now neutral rather than hostile ** Now spawns in the Nether ** Now wears armor and can hold items ** Now drops swords and armor rarely ** Now drops gold nuggets ** Have a chance to spawn with enchanted swords * Villager ** Villagers can now open and close doors ** Villagers can now harvest crops ** Villagers can now breed ** Villagers now have angry particles if attacked by the player * Spider ** Spiders now have a walking sound ** Now drop spider eyes * Cave Spider ** Cave Spiders now have a walking sound ** Now drop spider eyes * Ghast ** Now spawn in the Nether ** Now drop ghast tears ** Now makes sounds and noises * Pig ** Turn into zombie pigmen when struck by lightning * Wolves ** Tamed wolves now attack target when it was hit with a bow Blocks and items * Boat ** New inventory icons *** Now include paddles *** Different boat types' items now are their respective color * Nether Reactor ** Still usable, but is uncraftable and removed from the crafting menu. If the player breaks a Nether reactor core, it still drops 3 diamonds and 6 iron ingots. * Food ** Now restore hunger instead of health * Snow layer ** Version Exclusive: Builds up multiple layers naturally through snowfall ** Version Exclusive: Are now affected by gravity * Book ** Now use the updated crafting recipe including leather * Furnace ** Can now be used in Creative Mode * Crops ** Breaking crops will now always drop seeds * Ladders ** Now makes sounds when climbing * Lava ** Makes sounds when it's flowing ** Version Exclusive: Now appears brighter * Water ** Makes sounds when it's flowing ** Now can use to make water bottles * Doors ** Now can be stacked up to 64 ** Crafting a door now produces 3 doors rather than 1. * Packed ice ** New texture * Quartz pillars ** Can now be placed horizontally, like logs. * Dead bush ** Now has a chance to drop sticks when broken * Pufferfish ** Now inflicts the following status effects: *** Poison IV (1:00) *** Hunger III (0:15) *** Nausea (0:15) * All rotten foods ** Now inflict the player with Hunger due to the addition of hunger, rather then Poison in 0.11.0. Windows 10 exclusive features General * Title screen ** Buttons now have a rocky texture ** Rotating player model with current skin with the player name above is now displayed ** Options button is now beneath the 'play' button to the left *** Button now reads 'options' rather than a wrench icon ** Skin selection tab relocated from options to a button on the title screen to the right of the options button ** Language button now uses the same icon as Computer Edition ** Buttons are smaller and make up current size of 'play' button Gameplay * PC survival inventory and crafting UIs * Mouse & Keyboard support * Nine slots in hotbar, rather than 5–7